An airbag housing with the aforementioned features is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,050 B2. The end walls are each formed by separate components which are attached to the side walls by means of a plug connection and are attached to the fastening section of the airbag housing during the fastening of the airbag housing to the vehicle. For the production of the airbag housing, several components are separately manufactured, which must be assembled in several steps.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the drawbacks described with reference to the prior art and, in particular, to provide an airbag housing which is simpler and more economical to manufacture.